Episode 8776 (20th November 2015)
Plot Caitlin arrives to visit Craig. Michael is uneasy after taking a cab booking from a customer at 22 Station Road. Kate is disappointed that Caz's leave is over so soon. Eileen tells Michael that the fare got the driver to check her home security and was so preoccupied that she left her shopping in the cab's boot. Sophie realises something's wrong with Luke when he angrily refuses Kirk's offer to lend him money to visit Maria in Cyprus. Aidan tries to prove Underworld's reliability to Matthew Singh by setting a tight deadline for delivery. Leanne asks Ken to have Simon at No.1 for a while as she's not coping. She can't tell him the truth so says it's because of Kal. Ken agrees. Aidan asks the staff to work through the weekend. Dee Grayson arrives to collect her shopping from the cab office. Eileen is surprised when Michael springs into action, driving her home personally. Steph gets a text from Jamie and realises Luke is racing. She rows with him. Kate is angry whens he hears Aidan disparaging her work performance. Leanne tells Simon he's staying with Ken for a bit. He tells her to live with Ken herself if she wants a change. Craig teaches Caitlin his graffiti techniques. Kate resigns from the factory when Aidan refuses to pay the workers a higher rate for overtime. Luke tells Sophie all about Jamie's threats and the photos of Steph. Simon is hostile to Leanne when she drops him off at No.1. Beth arrives home to find Craig helping Caitlin out of her blouse so that she doesn't get chalk on it and misconstrues the situation. Simon begs Leanne not to leave him with Ken. He threatens not to speak to her again if she goes but she does anyway. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A distraught Simon begs Leanne not to leave him at No 1; Kate accuses Aidan of exploitation at Underworld; Eileen is confused when Michael goes the extra mile for a cab customer; and Sophie is horrified when Luke tells her that Jamie is blackmailing him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes